Isla Draconem
by predalienway
Summary: nunca se preguntaron como hubiera sido, ¿si Hipo hubiera cumplido su plan de escaparse de Berk? pero ¿durante la pelea? demostrando que los dragones pueden ser entrenados. lo se, no muy buen summary, al principio del fic se explica mejor
1. Chapter 1

**_Algunos ya me conocen como escritor, para algunos seré nuevo, pero bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, por si no entendieron el resumen, es así, me base en la escena donde Hipo tiene que matar al pesadilla monstruosa y chimuelo va a ayudarlo, pero en vez de dejarse atrapar pasa algo diferente. Comencemos._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

Los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y otros personajes no me pertenecen.

**_Capitulo 1_**

¿Cómo es que había terminado en esta situación? Se había imagino un final totalmente, uno donde les mostraría a todos la verdad sobre estas bestias y que todo mejoraría a partir de ahí, pero parte de él sabía que uno de los finales terminaría con siendo perseguido por un pesadilla monstruosa.

Su padre y su amiga habían tratado de ayudarlo pero el enorme dragón le había disparado con la intención de mater, siguió corriendo hasta que el enorme dragón rojo lo apreso en el suelo con sus garras a punto de dispara, pensó que era su fin y lo hubiera sido de no ser porque vio a su amigo Furia Nocturna destrozar parte de las cadenas del techo para ayudar a su compañero. Nadie podía ver nada por el humo pero a los pocos segundo vieron al dragón negro pelear con el rojo dejándolo lastimado.

Hipo: rápido chimuelo sal de aquí- empujando levemente a su dragón para que se fuera pero solo miraba hacia todos lados buscando mas amenazas, uno de los vikingos espectadores bajo a la arena para atacar al dragón que solo lo golpeo con la cola mandándolo a volar, al instante otros vikingos bajaron para matar a la bestia pero Hipo no podía dejarlos hacer eso así que rápidamente se subió a la montura del dragón para permitirle elevarse y dar un golpe de aire con sus alas que hizo que los otros vikingos salieran contra la pared.

Hipo se quedo en el aire mirando a todos que le devolvían la mirada, hasta que llego a su padre.

Hipo: vámonos amigo- al instante salió disparado por el agujero que Chimuelo hizo para entrar y voló por el cielo hasta desaparecer de la vista. Todos estaban en silencio, no todos los días el que era el peor vikingo de toda la historia desaparece montando un furia nocturna. Mientras que todos hablaban entre ellos y algunos con Estoico para saber qué hacer o que era lo que acababa de pasar no notaron como la rubia que había ayudado a Hipo salía del lugar para correr hacia donde sabia que Hipo se escondía.

"_en el escondite de Chimuelo_"

Hipo caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Chimuelo tomaba agua de lo más tranquilo.

Hipo: hay dioses, hay dioses ¿Qué hacemos?- viendo a Chimuelo que se relamía los labios y que se encogió de hombros- olvídalo, olvide con quien hablaba-

Astrid: ¡Hipo!- bajando por el borde del valle- ¿estás bien?- corriendo y abrazándolo para la sorpresa del castaño.

Hipo: físicamente, si, el resto, siento que estoy a punto de explotar… ¿Cómo reaccionaron?-

Astrid: ¿Cómo crees? Algunos están asustados y otros sorprendidos, todos te están buscando por todas partes-

Hipo: ¿y mi padre?- viendo a Chimuelo acercarse

Astrid: jamás lo había visto en ese estado, está totalmente negado a creer lo que vio, dice que tú trataste de detener al dragón y que te secuestro cuando te subiste encima- acariciando la cabeza de Chimuelo.

Hipo: hay dioses- pasando sus manos por su cara para tratar de relajarse.

Astrid: ¿y ahora que harás?-

Hipo: seguir con mi plan original, tengo que irme- yendo hacia unas rocas que estaban cubiertas de yerbas, cuando las saco mostro el canasto que había traído el día anterior- no es la mejor forma de irse pero… oh oh-

Astrid: ¿qué pasa?-

Hipo: parece que "alguien" se comió todo lo que había traído- el reptil negro solo desvió la mirada- ¿ahora qué?-

Astrid: yo puedo ir a buscarte más si quieres-

Hipo: ¿estás segura? Si te ven salir…-

Astrid: me asegure de que nadie me siguiera-

Hipo: está bien, solo algo de comida- viendo a la rubia salir corriendo en dirección al pueblo.

"_10 minutos después_"

Fueron los 10 minutos más largos de su vida, solo podía quedarse sentado sobre una roca mirando la entrada mientras que hacía que Chimuelo siguiera el reflejo de la luz en su hebilla.

Astrid: ¡Hipo!- grito volviendo a entrar en el valle con una cesta de comida para como un mes.

Hipo: ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?-

Astrid: no te preocupes por eso ¿es suficiente?-

Hipo: más que suficiente, gracias- silbando un segundo llamo a su dragón para luego engancharle la cesta a un costado de su montura.

Astrid: supongo que este es el adiós-

Hipo: no, es un hasta luego- subiéndose a su dragón y buscando algo entre sus ropas- no puede ser…-

Astrid: ¿Qué sucede?-

Hipo: olvide mi diario-

Astrid: ¿eso importa?-

Hipo: mucho, hay anote las instrucciones para entrenar a Chimuelo-

Astrid: pues iré a buscarlo-

Hipo: ya no hay tiempo, búscalo, está en mi habitación, dentro de la almohada de mi cama, no dejes que mi padre lo encuentre-

Astrid: está bien- golpeando al castaño en el hombro- esto es por todos los problemas que estas causando-

Hipo: oye ¿siempre va a ser así? Porque…- fue callado cuando la rubia lo agarro de su chaleco y le dio un pequeño beso.

Astrid: y eso… por todo lo demás- desviando la mirada- ya vete-

Hipo: hasta luego Astrid, vamos amigo- dándole 2 golpecitos con la mano para luego salir disparado hacia el cielo hasta que desapareció de la vista de la rubia.

Astrid: hasta luego Hipo- empezando su camino de vuelta al pueblo.

"_en el pueblo_"

Astrid caminaba por el pueblo mirando a cada vikingo buscando al hijo de su jefe, buscando en todos los lugares posibles, coherente o no, desde entre los arbustos hasta debajo de la rocas.

Siguió caminando sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a la casa del entrenador de dragones. Lentamente abrió la puerta.

Astrid: hola ¿hay alguien aquí?- espero a que alguien le respondiera pero nada se escucho, rápidamente se metió dentro de la casa y subió por la escalera hasta el cuarto de Hipo. No era un cuarto muy grande que digamos, rápidamente tomo la almohada de su cama y luego de quitarle todo el relleno encontró un pequeño cuaderno marrón con bordes dorados.

Rápidamente salió de la casa y se dirigió a la suya para ocultar el diario pero a la mitad del camino fue interceptada por los otros chicos que habían sido entrenados con ella e Hipo.

Patapez: hey Astrid ¿encontraste a Hipo?-

Astrid: no ¿tuvieron suerte?- escondiendo el diario detrás suyo.

Patapez: nada, quien sabe a dónde se fue-

Patan: eso no importa, lo que importa, es que Hipo estaba montando un dragón, un furia nocturna ¿Cómo lo hiso?-

Brutilda: ¿eso paso? Pensé que el dragón se lo había llevado-

Astrid: eso es lo que cree su padre, está totalmente negado a creer que su hijo monta dragones-

Patapez: aun cuando matamos dragones, hay que admitir que es una hazaña impresionante el entrenar a un dragón-

Astrid: si… muy impresionante- recordando cuando fue obligada a volar en Chimuelo, claro que al principio pensó que iba a morir pero luego de que se calmo, vio la vista y sintió el viento en su rostro todo cambio, quería volver a intentarlo.

Brutacio: oooooh, parece que la soldadita del amor extraña a su novio- lanzando besos en forma de burla hasta que fue callado por un golpe de Astrid.

Astrid: cierren la boca y sigan buscando- sin decir nada mas volvió a dirigirse hacia su casa.

"_ya en la noche_"

Todo el día habían estado buscando a Hipo sin éxito, muchos ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que había ido en su dragón.

Astrid ahora estaba en su cuarto tratando de dormir, había sido un día largo para ella, primero su amigo casi muere a manos de una bestia de fuego, luego corre de una lado a otro para ayudarlo a escapar de su propia aldea y padre y por ultimo estuvo el resto del día buscando a alguien que sabía que se había ido hace mucho.

Por mas cansada que estuviera no podía conciliar el sueño, solo daba vueltas de un lado a otro, se quitaba la sabana para luego volver a cubrirse, estuvo así mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo una idea.

Metió la mano dentro de su almohada y de ahí saco el diario de Hipo.

Se sentía mal por leer algo tan íntimo pero le daba mucha curiosidad, además se lo debía después de hacerla correr de un lado a otro.

Al principio no había mucho, solo había pequeñas anotaciones, ideas para nuevos inventos para cazar dragones y otras cosas, siguió un poco hasta que llego a una fecha cerca de los eventos recientes así que decidió leerlo.

"_este día no podría ser peor, no solo por el hecho de que otra vez los dragones nos atacaron en la madrugada, si no que por primera vez que atrapo un dragón y se me pierde en el bosque, lo peor de todo es que no era un dragón cualquiera, era un furia nocturna por lo que nadie más me cree. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba, ahora no solo creen que soy el peor vikingo bueno para nada, sino que ahora también creen que soy un mentiroso_"

Esto sorprendió a Astrid, sabía muy bien que todos en el pueblo consideraban algo molesto pero no creía que fuera para tanto, siguió leyendo hasta que llego a la fecha siguiente que era al día siguiente.

"_hay dioses, hoy estuve a nada de irme al Valhalla, encontré al furia nocturna, estaba atrapado por mi lanzador, lo primero que pensé fue que estaba muerto pero luego de que comenzara a respirar agitadamente, sabía que lo que tendría que haber hecho era sacarle el corazón, guardarlo y llevarlo hasta la aldea para que toda mi vida cambie, pero no, al contrario de eso, lo libere y luego de que estuviera a punto de rostizarme salió huyendo y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme _"

A la rubia le dio un poco de risa esto último, ahora leyendo la del día siguiente.

**_(Para que sea más fácil, cada vez que sea otro párrafo separado por mucho, es porque es otro día)_**

"_pase todo el día buscando a ese dragón y no fue muy difícil seguirle el rastro, dejo un camino destrozado a su paso, lo encontré en un valle con un lago, se paso la mitad del día tratando de trepar por los costados del valle pero siempre se caía, la única razón por la que no se iba volando era por mi culpa, al parecer cuando lo atrapa o en el impacto, quien sabe, la parte derecha de su cola había sido arrancada por lo que ya no podría volar _"

Astrid se sorprendía cada vez, jamás supo cómo es que Hipo había terminado construyendo otra cola para Chimuelo.

"_hoy fue otro día aburrido, mis compañeros en el entrenamiento de dragones me odian, Bocon sigue enseñándonos/ tratando de matarnos, la única diferencia es que esta vez fue con un Nadder mortal, luego de eso, volví al valle donde el furia nocturna se escondía pero esta vez fui con un pescado para que viera que no quería lastimarlo. No tardo mucho en aparecer pero eso no fue lo difícil, lo difícil fue que aceptara el pescado, tuve que tirar un buen cuchillo al lago para que luego casi me arranque la mano para quitarme el pescado, pensé que no tenia dientes pero de un momento a otro le salieron de la nada, me arrincono contra una roca pensé que iba a comerme si no le traía mas comida, pero una vez más me impresiono, regurgito la mitad del pascado sobre mis piernas, decir que fue asqueroso era poco, no tenía idea de que quería hasta que miro al pescado para luego mirarme a mí, comprendí de inmediato lo que quería, tragándome mi orgullo y sentido común le di un mordisco a uno de los costados del pescado escupido y cuando pensé que había terminado el dragón al que ahora llamo Chimuelo querían quería que me lo trague y lo hiso, después de tratar de no vomitar, después de ese asqueroso momento le di una media sonrisa con nauseas, sorprendentemente Chimuelo me imito la sonrisa, como pudo claro está, trate de tocarlo pero al estar a pocos cm se fue volando como pudo hasta el otro lado del valle, creo que esto es un avance, ¿valdrá tanto tiempo y un dolor de estomago horrible?" _

Siguió leyendo durante mucho tiempo, desde que le se ocurrió construirle otra cola hasta que había logrado montar a Chimuelo luego de varios intentos de prototipos de colas.

"_estábamos… no… estamos muy equivocados, los dragones no son lo que pensábamos, todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos… está mal, no son lo que pensábamos. Luego de un vuelo con Chimuelo donde no necesite de mis notas, nos pusimos a descansar en una parte alejada de Berck para que no vieran el humo de la fogata, unos terribles terrores llegaron atraídos por los pescados de Chimuelo, claro que como eran muy pequeños no podían_ _hacer mucho, así que le di un pescado a uno de los terribles terror y al instante se puso a dormir bajo mi mano mientras yo lo acariciaba, supongo que como Chimuelo estaba conmigo fue más fácil para el confiar en mi"_

Con cada palabra que leía Astrid se impresionaba cada vez más, Hipo es más de lo que aparenta.

"_este día no podría ser mas del asco, gane la ante última prueba en el entrenamiento, lo que significa que tendré que matar a un dragón después de que me llevo días el entrenar uno, lo primero que pensé fue en escaparme y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la única cosa que salió bien de este día…parece que Astrid me siguió hasta el valle de Chimuelo, hay dioses, por poco le cuenta a todos en el pueblo sobre esto de no ser porque logramos encontrarla y convencerla de que Chimuelo era diferente, claro que al principio se dedico a hacer piruetas como loco pero luego empezó a volar más tranquilo. Y por si eso no fuera poco encontramos el nido de los dragones y descubrimos que no roban para ellos si no para un dragón mas grande, el más grande que eh visto en toda mi vida, el libro de dragones parece no saber nada sobre esto, convencí a Astrid de que no dijera nada a nadie por ahora pero sinceramente no sé cuánto tiempo más podre mantener a Chimuelo escondido ahora que mi padre está de vuelta, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que pasara mañana?_"

Eso era lo último que había, las páginas siguientes estaban en blanco, se había quedado con ganas de leer más pero el sueño la había atrapado y luego de dar un gran bostezo guardo el diario en su lugar para volver a tratar de dormir.

"_con Hipo y Chimuelo_"

Habían estado volando el día entero.

**_(Nta: y con eso me refiero a que Chimuelo estuvo volando todo el día con Hipo encima)_**

Habían parado solo una vez para comer un poco y descansar, ahora buscaban al menos una pequeña isla o algo para poder pasar la noche.

Hipo: ¿Cómo estas amigo?- el dragón solo un pequeño gruñido demostrando su cansancio- yo también, debe haber algún lugar para poder pasar la noche- busco con la mirada cualquier señal de tierra o de cualquier cosa hasta que encontró un isla bastante grande con un volcán dormido o una montaña enorme, no estaba seguro, pero era su mejor opción actualmente, descendieron hasta la orilla donde al llegar Hipo busco la suficiente leña para que Chimuelo la prendiera fuego, acto seguido saco su parte de la comida y la de su dragón para luego acomodarse apoyado en el. Mientras el pescado se cocinaba el miraba al cielo nocturno pensando en ¿Qué pasaría si volviera ahora? Parte de él quería hacerlo por todo lo que dejo atrás y demostrarles que los dragones no eran lo que ellos pensaban pero si lo hacia lo más probable es que su padre comience a disparar las catapultas- bueno, supongo que esta es nuestra nueva vida, esta isla no se ve tan mal ¿tú qué dices amigo?- el dragón no contesto estaba ocupado devorando su comida.

Cuando termino de comer apago el fuego para que nadie se acercara a la isla y se acomodo a sobre Chimuelo, quien después de también acomodarse, cubrió al castaño con su ala para protegerlo del frio.

Antes de caer dormido la mente de Hipo solo tenía una cosa en mente.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic, recuerden que es el primero que hago de cómo entrenar a tu dragón, y por si alguno se lo pregunta, tratare de incluir parte de la serie pero eso se verá con forme valla avanzando, un abrazo psicológico y un saludo a ti, Carolina Zurita, que me estas ayudando con esto._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todooooooooooooooosss, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, como ya dije es el primero que hago de como entrenar a tu dragón, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, es que tenia que actualizar mis otros fics, pero eh aquí el nuevo capitulo, disfruten_**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

Los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y otros personajes no me pertenecen.

**_Capitulo 2_**

Había amanecido en la isla donde Hipo estaba hospedado, lentamente abrió los ojos pensando que sería un nuevo día en Berck hasta que recordó en donde estaba y él porque.

A pesar de su mal humor, se levantó de su lugar tratando de no despertar a su acompañante para poder inspeccionar la isla.

En el camino había encontrado unos árboles con frutas comestibles y algunos otros que le servirían para construirse una pequeña cabaña y huellas de animales por lo que podría comer más cosas además de peces.

Hipo: vaya suerte la mía, debí haber traído al menos un cuchillo- camino, camino y camino hasta que llego al borde del volcán dormido- bien, creo que podre encontrarle algún uso a…- al darse vuelta fue tacleado por un enorme lagarto negro para luego ser lamido por el- ¡ya, ya chimuelo, basta! Ajajaja, sabes que eso no se quita- logrando quitarse de encima al dragón- ahora que estas aquí puedes ayudarme a explorar el resto de la isla- volviendo a caminar pero al primer paso cayó en un gran poso que aunque duro poco segundos la caída era bastante hondo- aaaaahhh, los dioses de verdad me odian- levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa, al hacerlo, a pesar de la oscuridad, vio que el pozo era un túnel que parecía seguir por metros- Chimuelo ven aquí- el dragón obedeció tirándose por el agujero pero cayó sobre Hipo, al no ver a su compañero lo busco con la mirada hasta que noto que algo se movía bajo sus patas y vio al castaño tratando de mover la pata de su cara- tendremos que retomar los aterrizajes- tomando una vara cualquiera que había por ahí, hiso que Chimuelo prendiera la punta para que ambos comenzaran a caminar por el túnel, habían pasado varios minutos hasta que vieron una luz al final del pasillo.

**_(Deadpool: ¡no vayas hacia la luz!-)_**

Cuando llegaron al borde la boca de ambos, si era posible, se abrió de forma anormal, el lugar era un valle subterráneo y enorme, que a pesar de estar bajo tierra estaba lleno de pasto y un par de árboles, en uno de los borde había un agujero por el cual salía agua hacia un lago muy grande, y en la sima del valle había un agujero mostrando que el supuesto volcán no era nada más que una montaña hueca.

Hipo: amigo… creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dioses por fin están de mi lado- subiéndose al lomo de su dragón para que luego ambos aterrizaran en verde pasto e ir corriendo hacia el lago.

"_en Berk_"

Vemos a la rubia compañera en el crimen de Hipo, por decirlo de alguna forma, que estaba junto a sus compañeros de entrenamiento frente a la academia que aún tenía un agujero enorme en su techo de cadenas.

Astrid: ¿alguno tiene alguna información de Hipo?-

Patapez: no hay que hacerse esperanzas, Hipo era muy listo ya debe estar a días de distancia de Berk-

Patan: no sé porque les interesa ese traidor-

Astrid: ¡él no es un traidor!-

Brutacio: la soldadito del amor extraña a su compañero- rápidamente fue callado por un golpe en la cara.

Patan: es un traidor, prefirió a un dragón a su tribu-

Patapez: técnicamente Hipo no era un vikingo cuando eso pasó y el renuncio ante todos a serlo, por lo que no es un traidor-

Astrid: ves-

Patapez: por lo que podría ser llamado desertor-

Astrid: Patapez- con una sonrisa siniestra.

Patapez: ¿sí?-

Astrid: cállate- sacando su hacha de quien sabe dónde haciendo que Patapez se esconda detrás de los gemelos.

¿?: ¿Qué hacen aquí?- los jóvenes aspirantes a vikingos mirando a su espalda para ver a su entrenador Bocon cargando unos barriles.

Patapez: queremos saber que pasara con el entrenamiento ahora que Hipo… bueno… ya sabe-

Bocon: pues me ahorraron el problema de ir a buscarlos, el entrenamiento esta temporalmente cancelado-

Todos: ¡¿qué?!-

Bocon: como oyeron, hasta nuevo aviso no habrá entrenamiento para nuevos vikingos, así que vayan a hacer lo que hacían antes- volviendo a su camino.

Patan: genial, ahora nos quedamos sin entrenamiento por el traidor-

Patapez: desertor-

Patan: como sea-

Astrid: solo estas celoso de que él pudo hacer algo que tú nunca harías-

Brutacio/ Brutilda: ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh-

Patan: por favor, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser montar una estúpida lagartija gigante y estúpida?-

Astrid: "más de lo que crees"- recordando lo leído en el diario de Hipo- tengo una idea, vengan- entrando en el lugar donde solían entrenar mientras era seguida por sus ex compañeros.

Patapez: Astrid ¿Qué haces?- viéndola pararse a un lado de la puerta del nadder mortal.

Astrid: Patan dice que es muy fácil montar a un dragón, bien, pruébalo- quitándole el primer seguro.

Patan: ¡¿te volviste loca?!-

Brutilda: ya lo creo-

Brutacio: y es genial-

Astrid: ¿tienes miedo Patan?- quitándole el segundo seguro a la puerta y escuchando al dragón golpear la puerta con firmeza.

Patan: yo no tengo miedo- lo que claro era una gran mentira por las gotas de sudor que pasaban por su rostro

Astrid: pruébalo- apunto de abrir la puerta haciendo que Patapez salga corriendo.

Patan: ¡basta!- haciendo que Astrid deje lo que estaba haciendo.

Astrid: ¿admites tener miedo?-

Patan: no tengo miedo, es solo que…. Estoy muy cansado ahora- saliendo al igual que Patapez lo más rápido posible seguido de los gemelos que se burlaban de él dejando sola a Astrid.

Astrid: lo sabía- apoyándose contra la puerta pero fue empujada hacia el suelo por el dragón que trataba de escapar. Desde el suelo vio que la puerta aún seguía cerrada lo suficiente para sostener a la bestia por suerte. Aun así podía ver a través parte de su cabeza que se movía de un lado a otro a través del espacio entre las puertas hasta que su ojo rasgado se le quedo mirando junto con un gruñido. Al instante se le ocurrió una idea, había leído el diario de Hipo con las instrucciones que había usado con el furia nocturna, así que tomo un pescado que había en un balde de por ahí y lo lanzo por el espacio arroba de las puerta, el dragón no tardo en atraparlo y tragárselo de una vez para luego volver a quedarse mirando a la rubia solo que esta vez sin gruñido, así que tratando de tomar esta oportunidad metió su mano por el pequeño espacio acercándola hacia el dragón, cada vez más cerca hasta que el nadder trato de morderla casi arrancándole la mano de no ser porque la saco justo a tiempo. Rápidamente presiono contra la puerta y coloco los seguros en su lugar para luego dejarse caer en el suelo- "sí que es más difícil de lo que parece"- caminando en dirección hacia su casa sin saber que todo esto fue observado por Bocon desde afuera de la enorme jaula.

Bocon: "interesante… muy interesante"- volviendo a sus tareas diarias.

"_con Hipo_"

Hipo: debo admitirlo amigo, el que dijo que el desertar era malo… de seguro no se había encontrado con esta isla- flotando de espaldas en el agua, luego de haber ido a buscar sus cosas, solo con sus pantalones puestos y Chimuelo en la misma posición solo que este se impulsaba levemente con sus alas- este lugar es perfecto, comida, agua, una estanque para nosotros en una cueva subterránea enorme… la vida es buena- sus felicidad fue cortada cuando escucho a su dragón gruñir y salir del agua- ¿Qué sucede Chimuelo?- saliendo del agua para ver que el furia nocturna gruñía hacia la entrada- "¿pero por qué esta…? ¿Me habrán encontrado?"- preocupándose de que su pueblo de alguna forma lo haya seguido y encontrado, rápidamente se subió al lomo de Chimuelo- vamos amigo- volaron hasta la entrada de la cueva para luego comenzar a correr hacia el exterior- debo recordar construir una mejor forma de entrar y salir- luego de ser ayudado por su compañero dragón lo siguió para encontrar el origen de lo que lo perturbaba.

Corrieron varios minutos hasta que el furia nocturna se detuvo frente a un árbol y le gruñía más fuerte, el castaño dirigió su vista hacia arriba para ver algo que se movía entre las ramas.

Hipo: ¿eso es todo Chimuelo?- confuso de que su compañero dragón haya causado tanto escándalo por un solo terrible terror de color verde que le devolvía el gruñido a Chimuelo- es solo un pequeño dragón, "**suspiro**"- miro fijamente al dragón unos segundos, le parecía vagamente familiar y las miradas que se mandaban ambos dragones no era como hacían normalmente en su especie, estos parecían conocerse- "creo que es el mismo que quería robarle los pescados a Chimuelo"- al igual que con Chimuelo uso el reflejo de la luz en su hebilla para engañar al pequeño dragón y hacerlo bajar- hola amiguito- se arrodillo frente al terrible terror y acerco lentamente su mano, el lagarto de pequeñas alas olfateo su palma antes de correr hacia la otra y posicionarse bajo ella para que lo acaricie- "si es el"- escucho que los gruñidos de Chimuelo se había detenido, giro su cabeza para verlo con sus ojitos tiernos reclamando por atención- ven, llevémoslo con nosotros- se levantó para volver a su nuevo hogar seguido por su furia nocturna y el terrible terror que trepo por la espalada de Hipo para luego acostarse por detrás de su cuello.

"_más tarde, casi al anochecer_"

Habían pasado un día completamente tranquilo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Chimuelo y su nuevo acompañante se había hecho amigos, actualmente ambos estaban jugando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Hipo los veía desde el agua, más específico, la pata del terrible terror que parece haberse lastimado en una pelea. De pronto se puso a pensar en el nido de los dragones al que Chimuelo los había llevado a él y Astrid, no entendía a los dragones pero era obvio para cualquiera que los viera que ninguno quería estar en ese lugar y no querían a la reina… si es que esa cosa era mujer. Sintió que debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué podría hacer un chico como el para liberar a cientos de dragones? Sabía que aun teniendo un furia nocturna sería difícil.

Hipo: creo que no sería tan malo el que vaya hasta la isla… para ver cómo es que funcionan las cosas, ¿ustedes que dicen?- los dragones solo lo miraron con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado- debo dejar de hablar con ellos- se subió a su dragón a la vez que el pequeño dragón verde se subía a su cuello como antes.

"_en el nido_"

Habían volado durante unas 2 horas, ya casi al atardecer, se metieron de nuevo en lo más cuidadosamente posible dentro de la montaña.

Y no había cambios, los dragones entraban, dejaban la comida y aquel que no dejaba la suficiente era devorado por la muerte roja.

Hipo: esto es horrible- mirando al enorme dragón- muy bien amigo vamos- saliendo con los otros dragones lograron aterrizar- no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- caminando por la orilla seguido por su dragón aun con el terrible terror en su cuello- ¿pero que puedo…?- se cayó al tropezar con lo que creía era una piedra pero vio que era un esqueleto humano, probablemente de un vikingo aun con sus ropas y sus armas, movió la cabeza en diferente direcciones para ver otro cuerpos con armas- "esto sí que deprime, por el hecho de que no soy el primero en encontrar el nido de dragones"- vio todos los cuerpos, y luego de soportar las ganas de vomitar, les quito un arco que aún era usable junto con varias flechas y sogas que algunos llevaban- bien muchachos será mejor que entrenemos, porque vamos a liberar a estos dragones- el furia nocturna y el terrible terror solo se miraron entre ellos.

"_en Berk, a la noche_"

Había sido un día completamente normal y aburrido, sin ataques, sin entrenamiento, solo trabajos en la aldea. Actualmente todos en la aldea o dormían o estaban en el gran comedor. Todos excepto por una adolecente rubia que corría hacia las jaulas de los dragones cargando un cesto con pescados y un libro en su mano.

Al llegar volvió a leer el diario de Hipo para recordar cada paso y entre abrir la jaula del nadder una vez más que nuevamente la veía por el espacio entre las puertas pero sin gruñirle.

Como la última vez le dio otro pescado que el dragón azul no dudo en tragarse. Luego de varios pescados más, el nadder mortal, al igual que decía en el diario de Hipo, el dragón regurgito parte del pescado e hizo señas a Astrid para que se lo tragara.

Con mucho asco, tomo los restos de pescado pero a diferencia de Hipo fingió el tragárselo y complació al dragón.

Nuevamente trato de tocar su cara con su mano pero esta vez no trato de morderla sino que le lanzo sus espinas que a pesar de esquivarlas le cortó un poco el brazo.

Estuvo horas así, intentando lo que a Hipo le llevo días, pero no avanzaba nada, siempre era lo mismo, cm antes de que lograra su objetivo o trataba de morderla o le lanzaba sus espinas.

Astrid decidió volver a su casa antes de que sus padres se den cuenta de que no estaba, puede que sean brutos vikingos como los demás, pero no eran estúpidos.

Astrid: esto tardara mucho, pero no puedo rendirme, si demuestro que son entrenado Hipo podrá volver y además, podre liberar a esos dragones - cerrando la jaula y saliendo del estadio para caminar hasta su casa y meterse por la ventana.

Al igual que la otra noche volvió a leer el diario de Hipo esta vez con más atención a todo para ver si eso la ayudaba aunque sea un poco.

El sueño comenzó a ganarle lentamente volviendo a meter el diario en su escondite.

Astrid: "está decidido, demostrare que Hipo tenía razón, el podrá volver y liberaremos a los dragones"- rindiéndose ante el sueño.

**_Muy bien eso es todo por ahora, comente si les gusto y les tengo una pregunta._**

**_¿Qué nombre creen que debería llevar el terrible terror de Hipo?_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de la isla draconem. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me alegra que a muchos de ustedes les guste el fic, y gracias a todos por las ideas para el terrible terror de Hipo, al principio del fic verán quien es el ganador._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

Los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y otros personajes no me pertenecen.

**_Capítulo 3_**

"_en las costas del nido de dragones_"

Hipo: muy bien esto es lo que sabemos- habían pasado 4 días desde que Hipo había decidido liberar a los dragones y en ese tiempo había estado estudiado la rutina de los dragones, actualmente el castaño les decía el plan a los dragones haciendo dibujos con una vara en el suelo- los dragones entran, dejan la comida, descansan o duermen, salen y buscan más comida, tenemos una entrada por la que no nos verán, la muerte roja es su reina así que esta la posibilidad de que los otros dragones nos ataquen, por lo que hay que hacer es provocarla a salir y vencerla nosotros, ¿alguna duda?- viendo al furia nocturna que se lamia a si mismo mientras que el terrible terror mordisqueaba la vara que le había quitado- ¿Qué cara…? ¡Loki!- no había notado cuando es que le había quitado su vara- trae pa´ ca- quitándole la vara, desde que se había quedado con el pequeño dragón verde que le quitaba sus cosas, su comida, las flechas cuando practicaba su punteria, incluso su cinturón aun cuando lo tenía puesto- bien, la entrada es por arriba y la muerte roja vive en la parte baja, por lo que si derribamos una pared del nido podremos hacerla salir- tomando el arco y flechas que le había quitado a los esqueletos de vikingos- ¿están listos?- Chimuelo pego un potente rugido mientras que Loki gruñía- bien, paso uno- subiéndose a su dragón mientras el otro se colocaba en su cuello como siempre- conseguir gas de cremallerus-

"_en Berk_"

Las cosas no habían cambiado en estos 4 días, aun cuando a los vikingos los había dejado en shock la actuación de Hipo, no tenían más opción que volver a sus tareas diarias, con excepción una persona.

Astrid salía cada noche a reunirse con el nadder que no había cambiado en nada, sin importar cuantas veces le daba de comer o le daba su tiempo, el dragón de espinas siempre reaccionaba igual, pero ella no se rendía.

Astrid: "tal vez si pudiera sacarlo de la jaula podría ganarme su confianza"- aunque bueno era un plan arriesgado, si algo salía mal podría salir herida o morir, si alguien la veía quien sabe cuáles serían las consecuencias- "supongo que tendré que seguir con la rutina"-

"_de vuelta con Hipo_"

El castaño había esperado detrás de unas rocas con sus dragones esperando a que un cremallerus salga, en sus rutinas de vigilancia había descubierto que las especies de dragones comúnmente salían en un pequeño grupo de 3 o 4.

Luego de estar esperando horas, Loki dio un pequeño gruñido a Hipo y vio 3 cremallerus espantosus salieron uno por uno del nido. Rápidamente Hipo le dijo a Chimuelo que les disparara un rayo de plasma pero con la intención de solo llamar su atención sin lastimarlos. Al disparar los 3 dragones se alertaron y vieron al furia nocturna correr, los dragones de 2 cabezas lo persiguieron un rato hasta lo acorralaron contra una de las paredes del volcán inactivo.

Las bestias voladoras comenzaron a expulsar su gas hasta crear el suficiente que genere una explosión que se vería a los lejos.

Hipo: ya casi- apuntando con una flecha con la punta prendida fuego, gracias a Loki, hacia el gas- ¡ahora Chimuelo!- el dragón negro salto sobre el gas y los cremallerus obligándolos a seguirlo, mientras estaba en el aire dio un aletazo haciendo que el gas flaméale se esparciera hacia arriba dándole la oportunidad al castaño de disparar la flecha, no solo generando una explosión que aturdió a los dragones verdes de 2 cabeza, si no que al dispersarse el humo vio el enorme agujero dentro del volcán inactivo.

Rápidamente los cremallerus presentes se fueron volando mientras que Hipo se subía al furia nocturna preparados y el terrible terror se metía dentro de su ropa pero con la cabeza saliendo por el agujero donde metías la cabeza.

Hipo se mantuvo apuntando hacia el agujero esperando que en cualquier momento la muerte roja saliera pero en su lugar todos los dragones del nido salieron volando, el castaño estaba preparado para disparar pero los dragones solo se iban volando sin siquiera prestarles atención.

De repente escucho un potente rugido junto con unos fuertes golpes fueron escuchados, cada vez más cerca, hasta que del agujero salió de la cabeza seguida por el cuerpo haciendo muchísimo más grande el agujero, mostrando su enorme tamaño y lo diminutos que eran a comparación.

Hipo: hay por la barba de Thor, ¿en que nos metí?-

"_devuelta en Berk_"

Todos los vikingos estaban en tan ocupados en sus tareas que Astrid aprovecho a que no había nadie cerca de las jaulas para poder seguir en sus intentos de entrenar al nadder mortal, pero nada cambiaba.

Astrid: no puedo rendirme, solo así pobre liberar a estos dragones y hacer que Hipo vuelva-estaba a punto de seguir con su pasatiempo hasta que…

¿?: ¿Astrid?-

Al escuchar que alguien más estaba ahí la sangre se le helo, lentamente giro su cabeza para ver a un Patapez con la boca abierta a mas no poder.

Patapez: ¿Qué… que estás haciendo?-

Astrid: escucha… esto no es lo que parece-

Patapez: estabas…-

Astrid: no lo digas-

Patapez: trabas de…-

Astrid: Patapez-

Patapez: ¡querías hacer lo mismo que Hipo!-corriendo hacia la entrada pero rápidamente la rubia lanzo su hacha contra la soga que la sostenía, cortándola al ínstate, dejando al sabelotodo encerrado- por favor no hagas que tu dragón me coma-

Astrid: primero, no es mi dragón, aun, segundo, déjame explicarte-

Patapez: ¿y me dejaras ir?-

Astrid: si-

Patapez: te escucho-

Astrid: si, estaba tratando de entrenar a ese nadder, pero es solo para probar que no son lo que creemos, que son más que bestias salvajes y asesinas, son seres con corazón, mente y que también sienten, que tienen un espíritu como nosotros y que Hipo tenía razón-

Patapez: ¿en que tenía razón? Si no dijo nada, y ¿Cómo sabes tú como entrenarlos?- esto dejo muda a Astrid dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho sin querer- espera tu… ¡tú sabias que Hipo podía montar a ese furia nocturna!-

Astrid: si, pero me entere el día anterior a que se escapara-

Patapez: ¿y cómo es que sabes qué hacer? ¿Él te lo dijo?-

Astrid: no exactamente, lo siento pero no puedo decirte más-

Patapez: … ¿y pudiste entrenarlo?-

Astrid: es ella y no, sigo las instrucciones al pie de la letra pero… no confía en, creo que si pudiera sacarla, tal vez lo haría, pero es demasiado arriesgado-

Patapez: bien, eh, te dejare sola-

Astrid: wow, espera, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto-

Patapez: está bien lo prometo-

Astrid: de acuerdo, porque- poniendo el filo de su hacha en el cuello del rubio- si resulta que resulta que me persiguen o algo más, sabré a quien culpar-con una sonrisa tierna que daba miedo.

Patapez: lo… lo juro… por Odin-

Astrid: está bien- ayudándolo a abrir para volver a sus intentos, luego de darles varios pescados nuevamente acerco su mano para intentar tocarla pero al estar a un cm, esta vez el dragón no hizo ningún acto de ataque si no que corto el espacio restante y dejar que Astrid toque la punta de su nariz. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, no podía creerlo, al fin lo había logrado, incluso podía escucharla gruñir pero no con odio si no con gusto, pero ese momento duro poco ya que el dragón azul se separó con brusquedad y se fue al fondo de su jaula. Aunque había sido tan solo un momento, la sonrisa en la cara de la ojiazul no desaparecía y no lo haría por un buen rato.

"_con Hipo_"

Hipo: ok, es ahora o nunca Chimuelo- haciéndolo despegar y volar lo más rápido posible mientras disparaba en todos los ángulos posibles a su cabeza o cuerpo a la vez que esquivaban sus ráfagas de fuego- muy bien, espero que leer el libro de dragones sirva de algo, ¿que tenemos aquí? Cráneo y cola acorazados hechos para golpear y aplastar, ojos pequeños, nariz grande, debe depender de su oído y del olfato.

Luego de su análisis comenzó a disparar las flechas a los puntos débiles de su cabeza y cuerpo pero no parecían ser más que unos piquetes de mosquitos, aun cuando estaban prendidas fuego.

Sin darse cuenta volaban demasiado cerca de su boca, la muerte roja comenzó a succionar aire por ella haciendo que el jinete y su dragón se queden atrapado mientras lentamente se acercaban cada vez más a su fin.

Hipo: ¡vamos amigo tu puedes! hay por Odin, esto es todo amigos, fue un placer trabajar con ustedes- y lo habría sido de no ser porque una explosión en la cara del enorme dragón los dejo escapar, alejándose un poco, para ver algo que lo dejo en shock.

Los dragones, todos los dragones del nido, habían vuelto y todos y cada uno estaban disparando contra la muerte roja ya sea desde el aire o en tierra.

Hipo: llego la caballería amigo- pero a pesar de la ayuda al gigantesco dragón no parecía hacerle mucho efecto y enviaba sus ráfagas de fuego contra sus viejo sirviente- bien esa cosas tiene alas, veamos si las usa- haciendo que Chimuelo vuele lo más alto posible, luego caiga en picada en dirección hacia el dragón de 6 ojos y dispare un gran rayo de plasma que lo derribo un momento- ¿con eso habrá tenido? pero enseguida se levantó para desplegar sus alas y perseguir al jinete y a su dragón- pues si vuela- haciendo que Chimuelo vuele lo más rápido posible esquivando los obstáculos de piedra en su camino mientras que la muerte roja simplemente los destrozaba.

Hipo: listo Chimuelo, hay que desaparecer- volando en dirección hacia las oscuras nubes a la vez que era seguido por el otro dragón que no dejaba de disparar, pero al llegar a las nubes no paso mucho tiempo hasta que lo perdió mientras él lo buscaba en diferentes direcciones. No paso ni un segundo cuando comenzó a recibir disparos desde todos los ángulos de cualquier parte, especialmente en sus alas. En su desesperación el enorme dragón disparaba su ráfaga de fuego en cualquier dirección, para mala suerte una de esas tantas ráfagas que apenas esquivaron dio contra la cola artificial del furia nocturna- se nos acaba el tiempo, a ver si esto funciona- viendo como la cola artificial lentamente sucumbía ante las llamas- ¡oye eso es lo mejor que haces!- seguido de un fuerte rugido de Chimuelo. La muerte roja intento atraparlos con un mordisco pero al no hacerlo nuevamente los siguió esta vez en picada- no te rindas amigo, vamos bien, solo un poco más- el castaño volteo a ver a la lagartija enorme llenar su boca del gas que usaban para disparar- tranquilo amigo… ¡ahora!- dando una vuelta el dragón negro quedo de espaldas al suelo y disparo con todo lo que tenía hacia su boca generando que comience a quemarse por dentro cm antes de llegar al suelo. Al impactar una explosión enorme se generó que cubría cada vez más el cuerpo del dragón.

En un intento por escapar del fuego jinete y dragón subían siguiendo los restos del dragón gigante, esquivando las púas pero al llegar a la punta de la cola acorazada la cola artificial había desaparecido con el fuego.

Hipo: ¡hay no! ¡nooooooo!- siendo golpeado junto con su dragón y derribados, mientras que el quedaba inconsciente Chimuelo avanzaba todo lo que podía hacia su jinete sin importarle el fuego que podría acabar con ellos.

Los dragones, que se habían quedado en el suelo para no interferir en una pelea entre su alfa y el retador, caminaban entre la ceniza en el aire a la vez que observaban los restos calcinados de su antiguo líder hasta que vieron al furia nocturna inconsciente en el suelo que agarraba con fuerza a su jinete en el mismo estado.

El dragón negro comenzaba a despertar para ver a los otros dragones que los observaban y les gruñían, como pudo se puso de pie para defender a su amigo mientras que Loki salía de su ropa para rascar levemente la cara de Hipo haciéndolo despertar.

Hipo: eh… ¿ganamos?- recordando lo último que pasó y levantándose de golpe- ¡aaaaaaaaaahhh! Cuenta, cuenta, 2 manos, 5 dedos, 2 orejas, 2 ojos, dientes, 2 pies… ¡no siento mi pie izquierdo! ¡No siento mi pie izquierdo!... ah no, solo está dormido- un golpe en la cabeza con la cola de Chimuelo lo hiso reaccionar- ¿Qué fue…?- observo a todos los dragones que los rodeaban y gruñían- hay dioses, esto no termino…- sacando su arco y los restos de flechas que aún estaban intactas mientras que Loki se colocaba en su cabeza y les devolvía el gruñido.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los 3 pudiera atacar los dragones hicieron silencio e inclinaron sus cabezas casi tocando el suelo a la vez que extendían sus alas hacia abajo dejando en shock a Hipo, Chimuelo y Loki.

Lentamente Hipo se acercó a un pesadilla monstruosa que estaba al frente y le acaricio levemente la nariz haciendo que este se de vuelta quedando pansa arriba mientras movía rápidamente una de sus piernas. Al instante muchos otros dragones se acercaron con la intención de que también los consintieran.

Hipo: bien… creo que ya tenemos un modo de regresar-

"_en la isla_"

Todos los dragones del nido aterrizaban a la orilla de la entrada a la parte subterránea de la montaña, Hipo bajo del pesadilla monstruosa con Loki devuelta en su cuello mientras que Chimuelo bajaba de un cremallerus que lo había llevado durante todo el viaje.

Hipo: hay dioses- observando los restos quemados de la cola artificial junto con algunas partes de la montura- tardare mucho en reconstruirlo- estaba a punto de meterse por el túnel hasta que vio que todos los dragones lo seguían a él y Chimuelo- creo que necesitaremos una entrada más grande- observando más que todo a los cremallerus y a los gronckles.

Sin saber lo que el futuro le tenía preparado.

**_Bien, por fin pude terminar de escribir el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, un saludo y gracias a _****_cherryfal_****_l_****_ por haberme dado el nombre del terrible terror de Hipo, no olviden comentar y quiero su opinión sobre el haberle dejado la pierna a Hipo._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de la isla draconem._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_De nuevo gracias por los nombres y eh aquí el nuevo capitulo._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

Los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y otros personajes no me pertenecen.

**_Capítulo 4_**

"_5 años más tarde_"

Habían pasado 5 desde que Hipo había escapado de su tribu, actualmente vemos a una Astrid de 20 años de edad apoyada sobre el barandal de uno de los barcos de su tribu.

**_(nta: voy a ahorrar tiempo, todos y me refiero a todos, se ven como en la secuela de la película)_**

Nada había cambiado durante 5 años, 1 mes después de que Hipo desapareciera las cosas volvían a la normalidad en la aldea, con excepción de 4 cosas.

Primero, Astrid seguía tratando de entrenar al nadder mortal pero lograba muy poco, en el tiempo transcurrido lo máximo que llegaba a hacer era meterse dentro de su jaula, darle de comer y jugarle un poco con el reflejo de la luz en objetos metálico, como le había enseñado Hipo, pero cada vez que intentaba montarla esta se alejaba y le apunaba con su cola, al menos ahora podía acariciarla un poco sin que reaccionara mal.

Segundo, Hipo era muy poco mencionado, en especial cuando su padre estaba cerca, siempre que se lo mencionaban cambiaba de tema y al ser el jefe nadie podía refutarle.

Y tercero, los dragones habían desaparecido, normalmente los veían pasar de vez en cuando pero un día simplemente dejaron de venir, no es que se quejaron, sus vidas habían mejorado mucho más al ya no tener que pelear por sus vidas casi todo el día pero a muchos les ganaba la curiosidad de que hayan desaparecido así sin más. Los únicos veían eran los del entrenamiento para nuevos vikingos, los cuales solo estaban vivos gracias a que Astrid convenció al padre de su amigo que los necesitaban vivos para entrenar a las nuevos candidatos, en especial al nadder mortal por alguna razón.

La más cercana a estar en lo correcto era la rubia, pensaba que tal vez la reina de su nido al fin se los había comido a todos pero parte de ella por alguna razón le decía que el entrenador de dragones tenía algo que ver.

Ahora estaban ella, sus antiguos compañeros de entrenamiento y su instructor, Bocon, en uno de sus barcos navegando por las aguas sin dirección aparente.

Brutacio: eso es muy aburrido-

Brutilda: si, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?-

Bocon: ya se los dije 10 veces, Estoico nos dio una misión- dirigiendo el barco.

Patan: ¿la cual era?- con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que el resto delos vikingos.

Bocon: encontrar el nido de los dragones- escuchando un suspiro de parte de todos.

Patan: 5 años, haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez, trabajar en la aldea y seguir buscando el nido de dragones, durante 5 años- golpeando su cabeza contra el mástil.

Bocon: quiero ver que le digas eso a la cara al jefe-

Patapez: todos los días es lo mismo-

Brutacio: la vida era mucho más divertida cuando los dragones atacaban- sorprendiendo a todos por ese comentario.

Bocon: ¡muérdete la lengua! No digas esas cosas, esas bestias nos hicieron la vida imposible durante mucho tiempo, hay que agradecer a Odín que… a quien engaño, estoy de acuerdo con Brutacio-

Todos: ¿Qué?-

Brutacio: eso es yo tenía razón… ¿Qué fue lo que dije?-

Mientras todos discutían Patapez se acercó a Astrid quien no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Patapez: hey ¿estás bien?- siendo el único que sabía su secreto, sabía que su problema tenía que ver con el entrenador de dragones desaparecido.

Astrid: estoy bien-

Patapez: Astrid-

Astrid: … es que… extraño a Hipo-

Patapez: descuida, estoy seguro de que lo volveremos a ver-

Astrid: ¿y cómo estás tan seguro?-

Patapez: tienes que tener tan esperanza, estoy tan seguro como que hoy es un día despejado-

Astrid: pues vas a perder esa apuesta-

Patapez: ¿Por qué lo dices?-

La rubia con el hacha señalo hacia afuera del barco señalando que a lo lejos en su camino había una gran y densa niebla.

Bocon: qué raro, esa niebla no está en el mapa, será mejor que revisemos-

Astrid: "algo no me gusta"- escuchando un gran estruendo- ¡Brutacio!-

Brutacio: oigan no me miren- todos volearon a ver a su gemela

Brutilda: hey, esta vez no fui yo, fue el dragón-

Todos: ¡¿el qué?!- todos dirigieron su visa para ver a un dragón a lo lejos entrar en la neblina.

Bocon: ¿alguno pude identificarlo?- cambiando su mano por un mazo.

Patapez: no puedo, está muy lejos- observándolo meterse en la niebla luego de hacer una pirueta algo extravagante para cualquier dragón.

Astrid: "que extraño, juraría que… no, no es posible"-

Bocon: los dioses por fin nos sonríen, sigámoslo-

Todos sacaron armas mientras miraban en diferentes direcciones buscando cualquier señal de peligro pero pasado un buen rato nada paso.

Astrid: tal vez se fue por otro lugar-

Bocon: tal vez, regresemos y digámosle a Estoico lo que vimos- estaba a punto de hacer dar la vuelta al barco de no ser por que escucho varios rugidos a la vez y que algo golpeaba contra el barco.

Patapez: ¿un arrecife?- tratando de no tartamudear del miedo

Astrid: ¿en esta parte? ¿En serio Patapez?

Bocon: estén atentos- el agua se detuvo momentáneamente hasta que escucharon como si alguien silbara, uno largo y lento seguido de uno corto y rápido, de repente algo surgió de golpe a un costado, llevándose gran parte del agua con él, al diluirse vieron a un enorme dragón verde agua de largo cuello, con un pico en su nariz y la piel de su mandíbula colgaba como la de un pelicano cuando estaba lleno de agua.

Patapez: por los dioses… ¡un escaldaron!-

Bocon: ¡cúbranse!- haciendo que todos saquen se cubran con sus escudos antes del que dragón acuático les escupiera el agua hirviendo hasta que se acabó- ¡ahora!- dando la orden para atacar pero el dragón había desaparecido.

Patan: ¿A dónde se fue?-

Astrid: se le acabo el agua, debe estar recargándose- los vikingos acercaron sus escudos más hacia su cuerpo esperando el regreso del escaldaron pero esa vez al surgir fue en un salto sobre el barco que arranco la mitad del mástil y se hundía en el agua.

Brutacio: esto no podría empeorar-

Astrid: ¡nunca digas eso!-

Repentinamente el barco comenzó a moverse hacia adelante por sí solo.

Patapez: ¿Qué está pasando?-

Brutilda: no sabía que nuestros barcos se movían solos-

Astrid: no lo hacen- viendo por el borde del barco- es el escaldaron, está debajo del barco-

Brutacio: ¿y qué hacemos?- antes de que Bocon pudiera pensar en un plan el barco se detuvo de repente y vieron que el barco se había detenido en una playa, aun con la niebla densa se podía notar que la arena terminaba con un pequeño valle con césped.

Los vikingos bajaron del barco preparándose para luchar contra el dragón de agua que los veía desde lejos.

Patan: pagaras por eso lagartija acuática- estaba a punto de meterse al agua de no ser porque muchos dragones, todos de diferentes clases, colores y tamaños los rodearon por tierra y aire.

Patapaz: rodeados, sin ayuda, sin forma de escapar-

Bocon: parece que esta es nuestra hora de una última batalla jóvenes vikingos, nos veremos en el valhalla-

Astrid: "por Odín, lo que daría porque Hipo y Chimuelo estuvieran aquí"- esperando a que los dragones decidieran atacar pero solo se les quedaban viendo y gruñéndoles.

Brutacio: no es que me queje, pero ¿Por qué no nos atacan?-

¿?: Eso es porque aún no lo eh ordenado- dijo una voz joven que salía de la niebla, los vikingos vieron la silueta de un hombre gracias a la niebla, a un lado de el también había una silueta pero esta era claro que era de un dragón.

Patan: y ¿Quién eres tú?-

¿?: Eso no les interesa, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo llegaron?-

Brutacio: solo seguimos a un dragón que entro aquí hace poco-

Astrid: ¡Brutacio!-

Brutacio: ¿Qué? El pregunto- escuchando un gruñido que venia del dragón en la niebla.

¿?: Lo sé, pero no es momento para tus reclamos-

Patan: escucha gran tonto, será mejor que nos dejes ir y …- de lanada se quedó tieso en su posición para luego caer en esa misma posición mostrando a un dragón de tamaño mediano de color verde claro, tenía una boca larga con dientes afilados, sobre su cabeza había una gran aleta roja, piernas traseras grandes mientras que las delanteras eran muy pequeñas y tenía una cola que iba hacia arriba con una punta roja y dura a simple vista.

¿?: Bien hecho Sting, ten- lanzando un pescado a la distancia que el pequeño dragón siguió a gran velocidad que casi no lo vieron moverse.

Astrid: ¿Qué fue eso?-

Patapez: un rapidijon, jamas había visto uno tan de cerca, esto debo escribirlo en el libro de dragones cuando volvamos- sosteniendo a un inmovilizado Patan.

¿?: ¿Dónde estaba? A sí, no me importa quienes son o que quieren, se irán y jamás volverán a esta isla-

Astrid: ¡¿qué?! No puede traernos hasta aquí y luego decirnos que nos vallamos- alejándose de sus amigos y apuntándole con su hacha de forma amenazadora pero un pesadilla monstruosa y un skrill se interpusieron en su camino, los cuales mientras que uno le prendió fuego a su cuerpo el otro dragón negro le salían pequeños rayos de su cuerpo.

¿?: Debo admitirlo tienes agallas, Slash apágate, tú también Strike- ambos dragones se calmaron para silbar 2 veces, cortos y rápidos. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta sus armas habían desaparecido sin saber cómo para luego ver a un terrible terror verde y a un extinguehumo con sus armas en sus bocas.

Bocon: ¿pero cómo…?- sin entender cómo y cuándo le habían quitado le habían quitado el mazo de su mano.

¿?: Bien hecho Loki y Smoke- vieron la silueta arrodillarse y sacar su mano de la niebla para acariciar las cabezas de los dragones mientras que el pequeño dragón con cuernos caminaba por su brazo y parecía colocarse detrás de su cuello a la vez que el pequeño dragón gris hacia lo mismo pero este se colocaba en su hombro derecho- ya eh perdido mucho tiempo, Chimuelo as que los saquen de aquí y no vuelvan a menos que quieren ser el almuerzo-

Astrid: "¿Chimuelo? Él es…"-

El dragón que estaba al lado del hombre misterioso salió de la niebla mostrando su cuerpo completamente negro junto con una montura pero lo que más llamo la atención de la rubia y confirmo sus sospechas fue el ver la mitad de una cola artificial.

Los dragones, guiados por al furia nocturna, se acercaban cada vez más a los vikingos de Berk hasta que quedaron atrapados contra su propio barco.

Astrid: ¡espera, espera, no lo entiendes!- viendo al sujeto misterioso que no se movía ante sus suplicas- ¡Hipo!- dejando en shock a sus compañeros.

¿?: ¡Alto!- este grito hizo que todos los reptiles voladores se detuvieran a la vez que se movían dejando pasar el hombre de la niebla, al salir vieron que llevaba un traje la mayor parte de cuero, un arco y flechas en su espalda y una máscara que cubría su cabeza entera.

**_(nta: el traje es el mismo que el de la pelicula y debo decirlo, ese traje está totalmente equipado, es como un bati cinturón se cuerpo completo)_**

¿?: ¿Quién eres tú?- quitándose su máscara mostrando sus ojos marrones junto con su cabello corto mediano castaño y despejando toda duda de la rubia- ¿De dónde me conoces?-

Astrid: soy yo Astrid- lentamente se acercándose al furia nocturna para acariciarle la cabeza sin problema, en respuesta el dragón negro le lamio la cara sorprendiendo no solo a sus compañeros sino también al jinete de dragones.

Hipo: Astrid… wow… sí que as cambiado… ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

Astrid: no tienes idea- controlándose para no correr y abrazar a su viejo amigo.

Bocon: ¿Hipo? ¿En serio eres tú?- sin poder creer que veía al mismo chico huesudo que a pesar de llevar ese traje se notaba que había sacado musculo.

Hipo: ¿Bocon? Vaya, no te reconocí, con eso de la niebla no te reconocí-

Brutacio: eh, ¿a nosotros nos recuerdas?-

Hipo: si, claro que si- sacando un mango que estaba enganchado a su pierna y al apretar un botón el filo salió cubierto de fuego- ahora fuera-

Todos: ¿Qué?-

Hipo: ya me oyeron, fuera-

Astrid: pero Hipo…-

Hipo: es bueno verte Astrid, a ti también Bocon pero no puedo arriesgarme, no se quedaran en mi isla, así que súbanse a su barco y váyanse- con una expresión seria que nunca habían visto en el.

Astrid: no podemos-

Hipo: ¿Por qué no?-

Astrid: tu escaldaron le arranco el mástil- señalando la parte faltante del barco.

Hipo: "debo recordar hablar con Caldera más tarde"… les propongo un trato, les ayudare a reparar su barco a cambio de que prometan de que no revelaran este lugar-

Astrid: hecho-

Bocon: ¿qué? Yo tomo las decisiones aquí y…- sintiendo la mirada de la rubia sádica- no dije nada-

Hipo: bien-

Patapez: ¿y cómo planeas hacerlo en esta isla desierta?-

Hipo: tengo mis métodos- extendiendo su brazo izquierdo haciendo que el terrible terror se pare sobre su muñeca- Loki ve a buscar a Blade- el pequeño dragón verde salió volando en una dirección dejando a los vikingos confundidos- vamos Chimuelo- dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su túnel secreto siendo seguido por sus ex compañeros- ¿Qué creen que hacen?-

Bocon: creímos que…-

Hipo: ¿Qué les daría un lugar para dormir, comida y lo demás? No tienten a la suerte, les daré comida pero están por su cuenta- tomando las armas que Loki y Smoke había tomado- y me llevare estas para asegurarme de que no hagan ninguna estupidez… fue bueno verlos- viendo directamente a Astrid y volviendo a su camino junto a sus dragones que desaparecían en la niebla- "esto ya se está tornando complicado"-

Astrid: "también fue bueno verte Hipo"- ignorando completamente los gritos de sus compañeros que le hacían un millón de preguntas sobre el furia nocturna mientras que los gemelos molestaban a un Patan aun paralizado que no dejaba de gruñir para llamar la atención.

**_Bien, es todo por ahora espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden comentar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_De nuevo gracias por los nombres y eh aquí el nuevo capitulo._**

-Habla-

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y_ _lugar"-_

Los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y otros personajes no me pertenecen.

**_Capítulo 5_**

Hipo caminaba hacia la entrada secreta del interior de la montaña pensando los acontecimientos del día, había despertado pensando que sería un día común en su vida pero jamás hubiera imaginado que se encontraría con sus viejos compañeros y su antiguo mentor, mientras era seguido por Chimuelo, Slash, Strike y con Smoke aun en su hombro.

Hipo: aaaaaaagggghhh, no puedo tener una vida tranquila verdad- pasando sus manos por sus manos por su cabeza tratando de calmarse- "suspiro" supongo que algún día tenía que pasar- llegando hasta el borde de la montaña hueca donde tiro de la punta de una cuerda escondida en el suelo y haciendo que se levante una tapa envuelta en pasto mostrando la entrada- ok, ya lo hablamos uno a la…- antes de que se dieran cuenta todos los dragones grandes trataban de entrar por el agujero al mismo tiempo quedando atorados- …vez "**suspiro**" cada vez que salimos- sacando un papel de su muñequera izquierda y escribiendo algo en ella mientras el extinguehumo en su hombro negaba con la cabeza al ver a los dragones- ten Smoke, dale esto a Astrid- el pequeño dragón solo se le quedo viendo- eh, dale esto a la rubia gruñona- haciéndole señas con las manos para luego darle la nota al dragones gris en la boca y que este se fuera volando en la dirección que habían venido mientras el jinete de dragones empezaba a idear una forma de sacar a sus dragones de ahí.

"_con los vikingos_"

Todos estaban reunidos frente a una fogata que lograron armar a duras penas.

Patan: es increíble que ese traidor nos haya abandonado así como así- recuperando la sensibilidad de su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba- en cuanto volvamos le diremos a Estoico y…-

Astrid: ¿y luego qué? ¿Declararle la guerra a él y su ejército de dragones? Brillante idea, tal vez era porque estabas paralizado que no viste que tiene un skrill, un dragón que no se ha visto en años, un rapidijon, que se dudaba de su existencia y de alguna forma tiene controlados a los extinguehumo que masacran a todos los que se acercan a su nido-

Bocon: tal vez tenga un rompe huesos-

Todos: hay no-

Astrid: esos dragones no existen-

Bocon: claro que si, les contare como paso…

Patapez: Astrid tiene razón, lo mejor será aceptar la ayuda de Hipo para salir de esta isla-

Patan: tal vez, pero tú sigues sin contestar nuestra pregunta, ¿Cómo es que le furia nocturna no te mordió cuando lo tocaste?-

Astrid: no lo sé, tal vez le agrade-

Bocon: ¿y cómo sabias que era Hipo?-

Astrid: yo, bueno, lo supuse, cuando vi al furia nocturna con una cola artificial- pensando lo más rápido que podía en varias excusas.

Patapez: creo que ahora en lo más debemos concentrarnos es en el cómo haremos para convencer a Hipo de que nos regrese las armas- inventando cualquier otro tema para ayudar a la rubia escapar del centro de atención.

Ignorando completamente la charla de sus compañeros solo se quedó mirando en dirección donde se había ido el castaño dejándola con un millón de preguntas, ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo reunió semejante clase de dragones que se creían inexistentes? Y una algo personal para ella, ¿había conocido a alguien en estos 5 años?

Un pequeño gruñido que venía detrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza para ver al dragón gris de Hipo salir de entre la niebla y dejarle cerca un pequeño pedazo de papel que decía:

"sigue a Smoke cuando puedas_ Hipo"

No mucho el tiempo que paso cuando pudo levantarse e irse sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuanta y comenzaba a seguir al extinguehumo.

"_de vuelta con Hipo_"

El jinete estaba frente a una cantidad de piedras apiladas en perfecto orden de forma cilíndrica del tamaño de un cuerpo humano, luego de haber logrado que sus dragones entraran uno por uno en la entrada secreta.

Hipo: "no tienes idea… de cuanto lo lamento"- limpiándose una lagrima que se deslizaba por su rostro.

Astrid: ¿Hipo?- su voz, en tono de susurro, provenía de entren al niebla mientras ella parecía buscarlo con la mirada.

Hipo: por aquí Astrid- caminando un poco para que no viera la pila de piedras y haciéndole una seña al extinguehumo para que mantenga fuego prendido en su boca sin dispararlo para darles iluminación.

Astrid: ¡Hipo!- dejando de contenerse y corriendo a abrazar a su antiguo amigo quien no dudo en corresponder- te extrañe-

Hipo: yo también- el amor se acabó cuando la rubia se separó y lo golpeo en el hombro como en los viejos tiempos- ¿y eso?-

Astrid: ¿Por qué? Estuviste desaparecido 5 años y lo primero que haces es secuestrarnos- volviendo a golpearlo.

Hipo: está bien me lo merecía… tengo muchas preguntas-

Astrid: también yo-

Hipo: qué tal si… empiezas tú y luego yo y así-

Astrid: está bien, primero que nada, hace 5 años, un mes después de que desapareciste los dragones dejaron de atacar Berk, ¿tuviste algo que ver?-

Hipo: si, digamos que… Chimuelo y yo… asesinamos a la muerte roja-

Astrid: ¡¿en serio?! ¿Cómo?-

Hipo: oye, oye, una pregunta, una respuesta, mi turno… ¿Qué hacen en estas aguas? En Berk jamás se aventuraran muy lejos si no era para la guerra o buscar el nido de dragones- sentándose en el suelo junto a la rubia.

Astrid: es la segunda… nosotros… buscábamos el nido, jamás dejamos de hacerlos y empezamos a ir más lejos hasta que vimos a un dragón hacer unos movimientos algo extravagantes- dándole una mirada acusadora.

Hipo: culpable-

Astrid: bien eh, ¿Cómo venciste a la reina del nido?-

Hipo: bueno, para ser precisos, Chimuelo y yo la hicimos explotar-

Astrid: ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!- sintiéndose cada vez más sorprendida de las cosas que había hecho fuera de la aldea el supuesto peor vikingo.

Hipo: de nuevo, una pregunta a la vez, mi turno… ¿Cómo… esta mi padre?-

Astrid: igual que la última vez… sigue negándose a creer que montas dragones, ya ni siquiera se puede decir tu nombre cerca de el… el resto, sigue normal-

Hipo: **"suspiro" **por alguna razón no me sorprende… ven- poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su amiga- si vamos a seguir poniéndonos al tanto, vamos a hacerlo en mi hogar- guiándola hacia la entrada de su escondite.

Astrid: está bien, ya quiero saber cómo es que sobreviviste todo este tiempo solo-

Hipo: ¿Cuándo dije que estuve solo?-

"_con los vikingos_"

Seguían encerrados en su discusión de tal forma que hasta ya habían cambiado el tema de la discusión mientras esperaban a que Hipo volviera para ayudarlos según él.

Patapez ya se había separado de la conversación notando que Astrid ya no estaba, pensó en decirle a sus compañeros pero parte de su mente le decía que había ido tras Hipo y conociendo su historia lo mejor sería dejarles un tiempo a solas pero eso no evitaría que valla a explorar la isla así que al igual que la rubia se levantó disimuladamente y se fue sin ser notado por sus amigos y maestro.

"_con Hipo y Astrid_"

Astrid: entonces, ¿vas a decirme como hiciste explotar a la muerte roja?-

Hipo: lo siento pero es un secreto muy grande de los dragones, confió en ti pero aun así, es demasiado grande- esperando que la rubia no se ofenda.

Astrid: descuida, te entiendo-

Hipo: bien, me toca, olvidemos todo el drama ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida mientras no estuve?-

Astrid: bueno, las clásicas tareas de la tribu y… bueno, no me creerías si te lo dijera-

Hipo: vamos, inténtalo-

Astrid: está bien, estoy entrenando a un nadder mortal-

Hipo: ¡¿Qué estas qué?! ¿Cómo es que…? Leíste mi diario-

Astrid: si, lo siento por eso, es…-

Hipo: descuida no estoy molesto, no era nada que no esperara-

Astrid: gracias- sacándose un gran peso de encima.

Hipo: ¿entonces también montas dragones?-

Astrid: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Una pregunta a la vez?- con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hipo: muy graciosa-

Astrid: bien, ¿Cómo terminaste en esta isla?-

Hipo: para ser precisos, la misma noche del día que escapamos, Chimuelo y yo decidimos descansar en esta isla, a la mañana siguiente exploramos todo el lugar, encontramos los arboles con frutas y esto- llegando al borde de su escondite.

Astrid: ¿un volcán durmiente?-

Hipo: nop- tirando de la cuerda oculta mostrando la entrada secreta- esto-

Astrid: **"silbido" **¿tú la hiciste?-

Hipo: me caí- escuchando la risa de Astrid- ríete todo lo que quieras pero eso cuenta como tu pregunta, entremos- ayudando a vieja amiga a bajar por la entrada y usando su espada para iluminar el camino- tengo 2 preguntas, ¿puedes volar a tu nadder?-

Astrid: no, no importa lo que haga o cuantas veces lea tu diario, no me deja montarla, solo tocarla un poco, darle de comer y jugar con ella- bajando la mirada.

Hipo: descuida, la situación entre Chimuelo y yo fue especial, si todo lo que dices es verdad ella ya dejara que la montes, solo espera el momento indicado-

Astrid: si tú lo dices-

"_de vuelta con Patapez_"

Patapez: hay no debí irme- mirando hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta con sus compañeros pero gracias a la niebla existente apenas si podía caminar sin tropezarse con algo- creo que fue por aquí- siguiendo un camino al azar hasta que escucho un gruñido venir desde arriba- holaaa… Hipo… Astrid… ¿alguien?- volvió a caminar hasta que algo lo jalo de su ropa hacia arriba- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-

"_de vuelta con el dúo_"

Astrid: ¿una cueva subterránea dentro de la montaña? Por los dioses, que suerte la tuya-

Hipo: aja, por una vez los dioses se pusieron de mi lado-

Astrid: también tuviste suerte con tener una niebla a la mano-

Hipo: no es exactamente una niebla, veras, entre mis dragones tengo una manada de extinguehumo e hice que todos ellos rodearan la isla de su humo, además de que ellos me dan los objetos brillantes a cambio de otros que yo les dé ¿no es así Smoke?- acariciando la cabeza del dragón en su hombro.

Astrid: impresionante, muy impresionante- viendo que llegaban al final del túnel donde lo que parecía ser la salida estaba cubierta por una cortina de hojas.

Hipo: y esto te parecerá aún más impresionante- haciendo a un lado la cortina para mostrarle el valle donde vivía junto con los cientos de dragones que vivían con él, había de toda clase, no solo de los que estaba acostumbrada a ver si no que también había muchos que creía leyendas o que jamás había visto en libros o en ningún otra parte.

Astrid: por la barba de Odin…-

Hipo: bienvenida Astrid, bienvenida a la isla draconem-

**_Bien eso será todo por ahora, sé que es algo más corto de lo normal pero carecía de inspiración y lo que podía poner es para el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._**


End file.
